Los amantes
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Historia inspirada en La antigua Grecia. En los tiempos donde la homosexualidad no era condenada, había historias de amor y pasión más allá de cualquier libertad cultural. Fic hecho para la semana de Trios y Poliamor de la página de Facebook Attack on fanfics . Erwin x Levi. Erwin x Eren. Y más emparejamientos yaoi.
1. El inicio

La historia está inspirada en La antigua Grecia. Fue la forma que me pareció interesante de abordar un trío. Pese a que quizás el lemon en ese momento sea muy pornográfico, no supe cómo abordarlo sin una historia de por medio.

* * *

EL INICIO.

* * *

Paradi, en los tiempos donde la homosexualidad no era condenada, y donde de hecho la sociedad esperaba que los hombres tuvieran un amante menor al menos una vez en la vida, en aquel entonces había historias de amor y pasión más allá de cualquier libertad cultural.

Mientras que para los hombres adultos era opcional que tuvieran un amante más joven, para los adolescentes era ineludible conseguir un amante mayor, debido a que este les daba educación, una armadura, obsequios que le servirían en su nuevo estatus, pero sobretodo formación militar. Todo a cambio de favores sexuales.

Los regalos tendían que ser en especie. Si se entregaba dinero podría interpretarse como prostitución, y el chico que lo recibiera jamás sería considerado un ciudadano respetable de Erdia.

Todo era muy formal. Los adultos no podían pretender a más de un joven a la vez, pero el adolescente si podía tener varios aspirantes al mismo tiempo. No era bien vista la rivalidad hostil por un mismo muchacho, entre pretendientes el trato debía ser amistoso y cortés, eso era lo más conveniente.

Luego de un periodo de prueba o tiempo de cortejo, cuando el chico anunciaba al elegido, se llevaba una ceremonia, y el mayor era llamado "erastés" y el menor "erómeno". Y la razón por la que era mejor que los aspirantes se llevaran bien entre ellos, era porque había casos en el que el chico elegía a más de uno de sus pretendientes, quienes debían colaborar al unísono en la educación del amado.

El erastés actuaba como una especie de tutor y proveedor, y era un honor al que ningún jovencito podía negarse, salvo los hombres mayores de su familia, que si consideraban indigno a un pretendiente, podían negarse a punta de fuerza física. Justo era lo que Erwin agradecía de momento, que Kenny Ackerman no se opusiera cuando comenzó a pretender a su sobrino, puesto que sabía que no podría ganarle en combate.

Erdia era una Polis o Ciudad-Estado conocida por sus vastos recursos naturales, Mare era conocida por sus fieros guerreros, y los Ackerman, eran descendientes de una de las familias que había sido desterradas de Mare un siglo atrás, y si bien los Ackerman ya no podían ser considerados Maryleanos, no dejaban de ser más fieros que la mayoría de los Erdianos, y eso era porque aunque habían sido exiliados de Mare y acogidos en Erdia, no seguían la misma formación que la Polis que los había recibido.

En Erdia los niños varones podían asistir de manera gratuita a las escuelas llamadas palestras hasta los catorce años, allí se les daba educación intelectual y de combate, cualquier estudio posterior –como carpintería, medicina, etcétera- tendrían que conseguirlo y costearlo de manera independiente. Las mujeres no recibían formación militar, y las familias ricas eran las únicas que podían permitirse pagarle a un maestro particular para que diera educación intelectual directamente en la oikos –vivienda-, puesto que las mujeres salían poco de sus oikos, y se les vigilaba mucho. Se consideraba que una mujer de buenas costumbres debía ser recatada, dócil y sumisa.

No obstante, los descendientes de los desterrados de Mare se portaban distinto aun después de un siglo de estar en Erdia. En esas familias por lo general no se enviaban a los niños en las palestras, sino que se les daba una educación más enfocada a formar guerreros, con entrenamientos extremos proporcionados dentro del mismo entorno familiar, incluso las mujeres recibían –cuando menos- algo de entrenamiento, porque consideraban que había posibilidad de que las mujeres débiles dieran a luz a hijos débiles, así que se les entrenaba también. Eran tratadas casi en pie de igualdad con los hombres, y se les permitía salir más de casa a diferencia de las otras mujeres erdianas o esclavas de estas.

Los descendientes de los desterrados eran peleadores feroces.

Erwin lo sabía bien. Recordaba como quince años atrás Kenny Ackerman comenzó a pretender a Uri Reiss, Rod y su padre no estaban de acuerdo con fraternizar con alguien que no seguía al pie las costumbres erdianas, retaron a Kenny y él los derrotó, a pesar de que pelearon los dos contra él al mismo tiempo. Kenny terminó siendo el erastés de Uri, y lo seguía siendo, porque no había ninguna ley rígida que le impidiera seguir siendo el erómeno aun cuando ya hubiera cumplido los treinta, y pese a que Rod y su padre no estaban de acuerdo, no intentaban nada radical, porque sabían que los Ackerman tenían el favor de la realeza al haber peleado muchas guerras por y para Erdia.

Kenny Ackerman no había estado del todo de acuerdo con que Erwin fuera el erastés de su sobrino, pero Uri le hizo ver que los Smith eran una familia muy querida para la mayoría de los Erdianos, y no era conveniente hacerles un desaire.

Erwin tenía veinticinco años. Solo le llevaría una década a su amante. Durante la ceremonia lo llenó de regalos, y lo miraba fijamente la mayoría del tiempo.

Levi parecía una deidad con esas ropas que combinaban perfectamente con el color de sus ojos –verde oliva-. Parecía la representación de Narciso hecha hombre. Era un semidiós, y él sería muy afortunado de tenerlo.

Sobre todo si se quedaba por siempre a su lado –como en el caso de Kenny y Uri-.

Pero no fue así.

Seis años después, Levi tomó sus cosas y volvió a la oikos de Kenny. Erwin estaba internamente devastado. Se había hecho ilusiones que Levi se quedaría para siempre. Para hacer más grande su dolor, Uri seguía al lado de Kenny. Los veía juntos durante las reuniones de bebedores. A Kenny no le agradaban las muestras de afecto en público, Uri tampoco era muy afecto a darlas, pero cuando ya estaban ebrios, se devoraban los labios sin importarles quien los estuviera mirando.

Erwin se lamentaba, lo único que le quedaba era el recuerdo y el amor que sentía por Levi Ackerman.

Se lamentó durante dos años, hasta que una noche, luego de la cena, los esclavos de su casa que no eran considerados ciudadanos de Erdia sino simples sirvientes, le avisaron que Levi Ackerman había ido a buscarlo, inmediatamente le ofreció vino y comida, pero el visitante negó querer eso, así que, suponiendo que quería hablar a solas de algún asunto, despachó a los esclavos de la habitación diciéndoles que terminaran sus otras labores y se fueran a descansar –Los Smith eran amables con sus esclavos-. Y fue entonces cuando Levi se acercó, como en sus sueños, a colgarse de su cuello para besarlo.

Lo besó abrazadoramente. No suplicante. Sino demandante.

Erwin de ninguna manera lo rechazaría, y cuando se intensificó el contacto lo tomó por la cintura para llevarlo a su cuarto y hacerlo suyo.

Levi no lo impidió, y de hecho parecía que justo eso había ido a buscar.

A la mañana siguiente, Erwin despertó solo.

Habría pensado que había sido un sueño, de ser porque en la mesa del lado encontró una túnica que no le pertenecía, una que Levi había olvidado por las prisas de irse.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba la túnica. Sonrió, con resignación. Levi Ackerman jamás sería suyo, solo podía admirarlo en la distancia, y esperar a que algún día volviera a buscarlo.

Pasaron años así, donde Levi de vez en cuando acudía a su oikos por las noches. Tales encuentros eran un secreto a voces entre el padre de Erwin y los esclavos. Casi nunca se lo encontraba al despertar, y aunque sus encuentros aumentaron de frecuencia, Erwin sentía que necesitaba más. Aunque sabía que no podría obtener más de Levi, él era un alma libre, y quizás no le desearía con tanta desesperación sino se alejase así.

Su vida era monótona. La única novedad en su existencia era cuando La Unión Media intentaba adueñarse de sus recursos. En esos momentos Levi aparecía como si todavía fuera su amante y le exigía dejarle acompañarle al combate que acaecería en la costa, justo en la frontera de Paradi con el mundo.

Según la tradición, era obligatorio que los Erastés y los erómenos acudieran a la guerra juntos. Se creía que no se dejaban llevar por el miedo, al querer impresionar a sus amantes, e intentar demostrar ser dignos de estos. A veces, había hombres que se enlistaban voluntariamente a pelear, sin tener erómenos o erastés, pero tal cosa era voluntaria, porque los que no tenían ni una u otra cosa, por lo general tenían hijos, o eran los que proporcionaban el sustento en sus oikos, y no podían darse el lujo de morir en batalla.

Erwin en seguida aceptaba a Levi como compañero de combate. Era del conocimiento público que Levi ya se había marchado de su oikos, pero nadie decía nada cuando los veían acudir juntos a la guerra. En esos momentos eran inseparables. Erwin con sus estrategias, y Levi con su gran fuerza física, eran muy necesarios en el campo de batalla.

Cuando peleaban hombro a hombro, eran incluso más unidos que durante el sexo. Cuando lo reflexionaba, Erwin deseaba que Levi le diera algo más profundo, o que finalmente se fuera de su lado, quería que consiguiera un erómeno y le permitiera seguir con su vida, porque de otra forma creía que no podría alejarlo, él mismo no se había sentido atraído hacia otro muchacho, no sabía que eso pronto pasaría.

Luego de la guerra, cada soldado sobreviviente era libre de volver con su familia o con sus amantes. Por ese entonces, Zeke Jaeger había decidido dejar la oikos de su amante y volver a su hogar. Nunca se había alejado del todo. Normalmente los erastés monopolizaban a su amante y no le permitían visitar a su familia, pero ese no había sido el caso de Zeke. Frecuentemente comía junto a su abuelo y demás habitantes de la oikos, la novedad ahora sería que por fin volvería a dormir en su antiguo hogar.

Se sentó junto a su hermano menor, a quien estimaba a pesar que fuera hijo de distinta madre. Carla era muy diferente de lo que había sido su progenitora. Dina perteneció a una de las familias desterradas de Mare, y aunque lo envió a la palestra como cualquier erdiano, también le crio con mano firme, y le entrenaba diariamente. Luego de que muriera por un virus que ni su padre ni su abuelo pudieron erradicar, y de que su padre hubiera decidido volver a unirse con otra mujer, había sido bastante reacio a recibir los mismos de Carla, quien había recibido la educación de una erdiana, y por eso ella no le había dado a Eren la misma estricta educación que Zeke había recibido, y él tampoco podía ser estricto con Eren, puesto que su hermano era su debilidad.

—Zeke. ¿Vas a acompañarme a ver las luchas verdad…? Desde que dejé de ir a la palestra me alejé totalmente, ¡Armin nunca quiere acompañarme!

—Claro que te acompañaré…. ¿pero qué hace Armin si no va contigo?

—Suele irse a escuchar a los filósofos que dan sus pláticas en las plazas públicas.

—Qué aburrido.

—Bueno, pero a Armin le gusta. A veces creo que cuando sea grande va a convertirse en filósofo o en pedotriba de clases teóricas —Dijo lo segundo en referencia a los maestros de las palestras.

En cada oikos había un telestai, que generalmente era el mayor hombre que la habitara, siempre y cuando tuviera lucidez. El telestai en la oikos de los Jaeger era el padre de abuelo de Zeke y Eren, quien era un prestigioso médico de Erdia. Grisha, su primogénito, también era médico, y en la casa habitaban las mujeres de ambos hombres, Zeke, Eren, Hannes –quien era esclavo de la familia-, y Armin, quien había sido acogido en esa oikos cuando falleció su abuelo –el último de sus familiares vivos-.

Pese a que tenían esclavo, Carla se encargaba de atender personalmente a su familia cuando podía –acercarles la comida, o servirles más vino-. Para ella no representaba ningún problema, porque había crecido en una familia que no podía darse el lujo de tener ni un solo esclavo. Además los Jaeger solían ser amables con él, lo que ocasionaba que este les tuviera mucha lealtad.

En la mesa estaban sentados la mayoría de los miembros de la oikos, exceptuando a Hannes –quien al ser un esclavo no se sentaba en la misma mesa que sus amos, solo se quedaba cerca atento a lo que estos necesitaran-, y Armin que no estaba en la casa. Justo comenzaban a comentar que ya se había tardado, cuando apareció.

Zeke volteó a verlo, tenía meses sin mirarlo. Había pensado que lo vería con más frecuencia cuando dejara asistir a la palestra. No fue así, Armin se ausentaba durante las tardes -apenas se enteraba que solía ir a escuchar a los filósofos a la plaza pública-. Le sorprendió ver cómo estaba vestido. Los hombres usaban sus vestimentas más cortas que las mujeres, incluso por arriba de las rodillas, pero Armin estaba usando una túnica tan larga, que los pies apenas y se asomaban por debajo de las telas cuando caminaba. Además los erdianos acostumbraban a ser muy limpios tanto en las ropas como en su persona, los únicos que no estaban limpios, por lo general eran los esclavos, y Armin traía sus ropas algo sucias. El rubio además traía su cabello un tanto largo, a la altura del mentón, muy diferente a cómo lo lucían las erdianas, puesto que solían tenerlo largo, pero si bien su peinado estaba en los estándares aceptables para un hombre, por la vestimenta, fácilmente podía ser confundido con una mujer –las esclavas solían llevar el cabello corto, salían más de la oikos que la erdiana promedio, y sobre todo no era raro que anduvieran solas en la calle-.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así? —Inquirió mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Aun no quiere ser pretendido por nadie —Explicó Eren— Por eso se disfraza.

—Vaya que funciona, si no supiera que es él y lo hubiera visto de lejos, habría pensado que era una esclava.

—Ya le he dicho que no me parece correcto que se vista de mujer —Dijo el telestai de la familia— Pero no me hace caso.

Ante las palabras del anciano, Armin no fue capaz de contestar nada. Le debía respeto, además él solo expresaba su desacuerdo, pero jamás lo forzaba a vestirse como un hombre para salir.

La verdad es que Armin como muchos adolescentes tenía miedo, miedo de no ser pretendido, o de ser pretendido por alguien indeseable.

Envidiaba a Eren, porque los Jaeger eran una familia respetable, su abuelo y su padre eran médicos, su hermano mayor era un formidable soldado, y ellos podían darse el lujo de considerar indignos a la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Erdia, por lo que podrían oponerse a que Eren fuera pretendido por casi cualquiera. En cambio él, no podía negarse si alguien le cortejaba. Aunque hubiera sido acogido en esa oikos, los Jaeger no podían intervenir directamente. Si alguien indeseable lo pretendía, solo podía desear que apareciera otro pretendiente, para al menos tener de dónde escoger, pero de cualquier modo, no quería ser pretendido tan pronto. Solo estaba buscando postergar lo inevitable. Aunque si pudiera escoger, elegiría a alguien intelectual, porque para las luchas, había dejado mucho que desear.

Zeke apenas y era capaz de captar la plática, estaba concentrado mirando a Armin, no sabía si nunca le había puesto verdadera atención, o si era porque ya estaba en la edad de ser elegido, pero le parecía muy atrayente.

Ya más noche, sin previo aviso entró a la habitación de ambos adolescentes. Los encontró recostados, usando únicamente ropa interior, y demasiado cercanos. Zeke, con diablura, se aventó en medio de los dos, provocando que ambos se quejaran, al haberles caído encima de una mano, o un brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Reclamó Eren.

—Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿por qué estaban tan juntitos?

—Siempre dormimos así.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues aquí me voy a quedar, no quiero que pierdan la castidad, esta se debe reservar para sus futuros amantes. Y si se toquetean entre ustedes, más les vale que nadie se entere —Les dijo. Porque la homosexualidad, si bien era socialmente aceptada, no era bien vista entre hombres de la misma edad.

Por supuesto que ante semejantes palabras, era normal que ambos chicos se ruborizaran furiosamente.

—No sean tan penosos… Algún día tendrán que dejarse coger —Casi se quiso reír de ver lo fácil que era avergonzarlos. No recordaba haber sido tan vergonzoso cuando tenía su edad— Está bien. Me voy a callar… Pero antes denme un abrazo de paz —No esperó a que lo abrazaran. Él en cambio, lo hizo. Rodeó a cada uno con un brazo, y disfrutó del contacto, de la cercanía con su hermano, y de la suave piel del otro chico.

Eren y Armin habían sido amigos desde la niñez, el primero solía defender al segundo de los bravucones en las calles, además de que se les notaba muy juntos en la palestra, lo que derivaba en murmuraciones que señalaban una supuesta relación homosexual, pero los Jaeger, habían aprendido a entender, que simplemente eran muy unidos, como hermanos de distinto linaje, y que entre ellos el amor solo era fraternal.

Y se iban a querer por siempre, solo que con los años cada vez comenzaban a remarcarse las diferencias de ambos, y si bien siempre se amarían, no significaría que estarían juntos todo el tiempo.

Zeke aprovechaba muy bien esto, para disfrutar a solas de la compañía de su hermano. Claro que quería acercarse a Armin, pero tantos años de haber vivido en la oikos de su amante, le hacía desear intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido, acompañándolo a ver las luchas que acaecían de manera "amistosa" a las afueras de la ciudad.

En estas luchas podían participar y servir de espectadores casi cualquiera, se definían las reglas claramente antes de cada combate. Ir a ver estos encuentros era otro de los pasatiempos de Erwin. Había asistido sin saber que pronto saldría de la monotonía de su vida.

En uno de los combates más aburridos y lentos de la tarde, decidió distraerse mirando a los asistentes. Muy cerca de él reconoció a uno de soldados que había asistido a la última guerra, pero no fue precisamente este soldado quien captó su atención, ni el anciano que estaba sentado la izquierda, sino el adolescente que estaba sentado del lado derecho.

Era moreno, de cabellos castaños. Pero lo que sin duda robó su atención, eran sus enormes ojos verdes.

Erwin Smith recordó que no hacía mucho tiempo, Zeke había dejado a su erastés, y le sorprendió de sobre manera pensar el poco tiempo que había pasado antes de convertirse en uno, porque eso pensó que era Zeke del adolescente que le acompañaba.

Se acercó, en porte galante y de respeto. Por mera coincidencia el adolescente estaba más cerca de él de lo que Zeke estaba, pero aun así, al estar lo suficientemente cerca y hablar, dirigió sus palabras al primogénito de Grisha.

—Con todo respeto, permíteme decirte que tu erómeno tiene muy bellos ojos.

Zeke rápidamente decidió responderle.

—No es mi erómeno, es mi hermano.

Erwin miró directamente al adolescente intentando encontrar parecido con el mayor. No lo encontró, lo que sí encontró, es que el chico le atraía en una forma en la que hacía mucho tiempo no le había atraído nadie más que no fuera Levi.

—En ese caso. Me gustaría cortejarlo.

El semblante de Zeke se volvió tenso, como si estuviera a punto de despotricar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el anciano a su izquierda habló.

—Será un honor que usted pretenda a mi nieto.

El primogénito de Grisha, ya no pudo agregar nada ante las palabras de su abuelo, pero siendo incapaz de disimular su molestia, se puso de pie y se fue, sin importarle lo que pudieran decir o pensar de él.

—Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi nieto —Dijo el anciano— Es un tanto temperamental… Había escuchado que los hermanos mayores son más celosos de los jovencitos que los padres, pero es la primera vez que presencio algo así.

Eren por su parte, aunque sentía cierta incomodidad de haber ganarse un pretendiente que ni conocía, disimuló lo más que pudo. De cualquier forma, esto siempre era una posibilidad.

Zeke mientras tanto, estaba en la oikos del que había sido su amante.

El mayor, había querido cortejar a Eren casi desde que había entrado en el rango de ser elegible como erómeno. Zeke le había pedido que aplazara su acercamiento lo más posible, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano menor, y el adulto había aceptado. Pero ahora que había aparecido un pretendiente, era el momento de hacerlo entrar en acción.

—Mi abuelo lo aceptó como si nada. ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce! —Despotricó iracundo, su ira aumentó cuando el rostro de su ex amante, mutó de la calma a la diversión— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Estás haciendo una tormenta en un balde de agua —Dijo, acariciándole el cabello con ternura— Sabes que Erwin Smith es un hombre honorable.

—Deberías estar celoso de que estén alagando a tu futuro erómeno.

El adulto notó sus celos de hermano mayor, pero fingió no darse cuenta para transmitirle calma.

—Es mejor que tu hermano tenga otras opciones. Deberías estar orgulloso de que alguien más vea su belleza —Le dijo, obligándolo a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro mientras volvía a acariciarle el cabello— Será un triunfo más grande si al final él me elije a mí.

—Ojalá no te estés equivocando, Eren.

El telestai de los Kruger, por su parte, al no ser mirado por su interlocutor, aprovechó para sonreír con resignación.

 _«Y si no, seré un perdedor»_ Eso fue lo que pensó el mayor.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Publicado el 05 de diciembre de 2017.

* * *

Corregido el 29 de enero de 2018

* * *

La ropa que viste Erwin en la imagen, fue lo más cercano que pude encontrar a como está vestido durante la guerra.

Los erdianos están más inspirados en los atenienses, mientras los maryleanos son más como espartanos.

El fandom siempre pone que Levi tiene ojos azules o grises. La verdad es que los tiene verde oliva.

Armin travesti me mata, si no se trasviste, no es Armin.

Cualquier duda pueden dejar rw o enviar mensaje.


	2. Las luchas

Gracias a las que le dieron follow, favoritos, o dejaron su sensual review en el primer capítulo.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, tengo un long fic y por darle prioridad a actualizar aquel fic, me retrasé en la actualización de este, pero espero que la tardanza valga la pena.

Del capítulo pasado modifiqué la parte de cuando Levi visita a Erwin, en lugar de acercarse y pararse de puntitas, se cuelga de su cuello para exigirle besarlo –algo así me suena más a Levi-.

También se me fueron las cabras al monte porque no expliqué que Erwin a veces la hace de pedotriba en la palestra –maestro-.

Y puse que Uri fue quien le hizo ver a Kenny que no era conveniente evitar que Erwin pretendiera a Levi.

* * *

LAS LUCHAS

* * *

Desde la primera visita del Ackerman luego de haberse ido de su lado, Erwin había indicado a los esclavos que en las siguientes veces que Levi fuera, si él estaba presente, debía ser informado de inmediato que Levi había ido a visitarlo, pero si de momento no se encontraba, lo invitarían a esperarlo en su cuarto, y se le ofrecería comida y bebida como para hacerle sentir menos larga la espera.

Los esclavos por supuesto que lo consultaron con el padre de Erwin, quien era el telestai de los Smith, el hombre no contradijo los mandatos de su hijo, únicamente pidió que se le informara cada que Levi fuera, en parte para saber la frecuencia con la que iba a su oikos, y sobre todo para no acercarse al dormitorio de Erwin durante una visita y poder fingir no darse cuenta.

* * *

 _La última visita había ocurrido apenas pocos días atrás._

 _Levi había llegado después del desayuno, por suerte Erwin tenía el día libre, además de que su padre y su tío no estarían en todo el día, y pudieron encerrarse en el cuarto casi en seguida._

 _Normalmente el Ackerman solo había llegado por las noches, se dormían después del sexo. Casi nunca lo encontraba al despertar, y cuando lo encontraba, era únicamente para ver cómo terminaba de vestirse antes de marcharse, pero en esta última ocasión, cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, no podía creer que Levi aún estuviera durmiendo a su lado._

 _Se sintió tan miserable como feliz, feliz de tener la oportunidad de verlo descansando plácidamente, y miserable de pensar que se iría en cuanto despertara._

 _«Mejor hubiera sido no recordar lo bien que se siente verlo dormir a mi lado» Pensó Erwin «A veces quisiera que se consiguiera un erómeno y se alejara para siempre… Me mata tenerlo a medias, pero yo no podría alejarlo» Aun desconocía que pronto se sentiría atraído hacia otro muchacho._

 _Se dio cuenta que Levi comenzó a parpadear y se sintió fatal pensando que pronto se marcharía._

 _Para su sorpresa, Levi únicamente se movió para recostar la cabeza en su brazo, y Erwin lo recibió gustoso de tenerlo tan cerca, tan accesible, aunque sea por unos momentos._

 _Le acarició la cabeza, aun cuando no fue capaz de ver la expresión relajada en el rostro del menor que disfrutaba los roces._

 _Le hubiera gustado decirle cuán feliz le hacía de tenerlo así, pero temía molestarlo y hacer que se marchara._

 _Después de unos minutos, Erwin le susurró algo en la frente para no despertarlo por si se había dormido de nuevo._

 _—Levi… ¿Almorzarás conmigo?_

 _—Solo si no tengo que salir de la cama —Musitó._

 _Erwin, por supuesto que no iba a negarse a su petición, se vistió lo suficiente para ir e informar a los esclavos que ambos tomarían el almuerzo en el cuarto._

 _Cuando llegó la hora, los esclavos entraron y dejaron la comida en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama, actuaron como si era común que cualquiera de los amos comiera adentro de su cuarto, y como si no repararan en el visitante que aun dormitaba entre las sábanas._

 _—Les avisaré cuando puedan venir a recoger las cosas —Les indicó Erwin, para poder estar a solas con su amante._

 _Luego de almorzar, de conversar, de tener otra sesión de sexo e incluso una nueva siesta, Levi se estaba vistiendo habiendo anunciado que ya se iba._

 _Erwin, reprimiendo mostrar su pesar, de pronto le sacó algo de un mueble._

 _—La compré para ti —Dijo extendiéndole una túnica verde oliva._

 _Levi vio la prenda sin tomarla. Efectivamente, era de su talla._

 _—¿Por qué me la compraste? —Erwin percibió cierta molestia en su voz._

 _—La vi y me nació comprártela —Y era verdad, Erwin sabía que no podía convencerlo con regalos para que volviera, simplemente la vio y supo que quería dársela porque le recordaba a la que había usado durante la ceremonia donde oficialmente se volvieron amantes._

 _—No tendrías por qué, está bien que venga a coger, pero no me trates como si fuera una prostituta._

 _—¡Mi intención no fue ofenderte…! —Apenas y había elevado la voz en su desesperación, pero decidió calmarse— Al menos tómala, ¿qué voy a hacer con ella sino te la llevas?_

 _—Bien, pero no quiero que vuelvas a darme regalos, tú y yo ya no somos nada._

Entonces no eran nada, reflexionaba Erwin. Los besos, las caricias, y el sexo no significaban nada para Levi.

Pues bien, antes pensó que no podría alejarlo, pero ahora que otro muchacho había captado su atención, quizás podría hacerlo.

Quizás era mejor así, que cada quien siguiera con su vida, aunque le doliera imaginarse a Levi cortejando a algún muchacho, pero era algo que podía pasar, algo que no le quedaría más opción que aceptar.

Algo que tal vez sería más fácil de afrontar si él cortejaba a otro muchacho primero.

—Mucho gusto, Eren. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith.

El hombre no lo ha hecho de forma intencional, pero ha terminado comparando a Levi con el muchacho al que ahora intenta acercarse.

Levi no es expresivo. Eren, todo lo contrario. Pero tienen algo en común, y es que no son capaces de disimular cuando están incómodos.

Por un segundo, Erwin recuerda la cara que ponía su anterior erómeno cada vez que le decía lo hermoso que era.

Levi hacía una mueca de incomodidad, de no saber qué responder, y de querer huir a cualquier lugar.

Así está Eren: Su gestos, y sobre todo sus ojos, delataban la incomodidad que ha sentido en cada ocasión que Erwin le ha dirigido la palabra. Está abrumado de haber captado la atención de un hombre al que no conoce, y su sentir aumenta ante la imposibilidad de irse, además de que no le ayudan las miradas de advertencia que le lanza su abuelo, en esas donde le reprocha su falta de autocontrol.

—No sé cuál de mis nietos es peor —Se queja el telestai de los Jaeger— Si el mayor por temperamental o el menor por descortés

—No se moleste con ninguno —Habla Erwin, educadamente— No tuve hermanos, así que no puedo saber cómo se siente el mayor, pero supongo que todos actuamos como Eren la primera vez que nos cortejan tan abiertamente.

—Aun así… Compórtate, mocoso —Exige el aciano en un susurro a su nieto— ¿Qué no ves que le gusta ver las luchas como a ti?

—Sí, me gusta ver las luchas… —Agrega el rubio, intentando transmitirle calma— No te molestará si me quedo a verlas contigo, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —Se obliga a contestar el adolescente, aun cuando en el fondo no quiere, no es que le moleste la presencia del hombre, sino que siente que todo va demasiado rápido.

Rato antes veía las luchas como en cualquier otro día, y ahora se ha ganado un pretendiente.

Por suerte el hombre decide darle un respiro y solo se sienta a su lado, sin hacerle plática, simplemente le acompaña a ver las luchas, aunque responde de vez en cuando a los comentarios de su abuelo.

Eren, entre los posibles contendientes, mira a dos chicas.

—No parece correcto que las mujeres peleen contra los hombres —Bufa el adolescente. Erwin da un vistazo en dirección a donde mira el adolescente, e identifica perfectamente a las féminas que está mirando.

—Familias como los Carven entrenan a sus hijas con la misma brutalidad que a sus hijos —Declara Erwin— También la familia Braun —Menciona viendo a su alrededor— La familia Fritz, y la casi extinta familia Leonhardt.

—¿Por qué casi extinta? —Inquiere Eren.

—Los únicos miembros que quedan son el padre, y su hija —Señala con la vista en algún punto, y cuando Eren observa, se encuentra con un hombre con un bastón, y a su lado ve a una joven rubia que debía tener más o menos de su misma edad, aunque el gesto endurecido logra infundirle algo de miedo al adolescente.

—También la familia Ackerman —Menciona el abuelo de Eren, señalando con discreción en un lugar.

Erwin voltea a ver frenéticamente, pensando que Levi estaría allí, pero al único que ve es a Kenny, acompañado de Uri Reiss.

—La hermana del actual telestai, incluso pocos días antes de parir, repartió un par de golpizas —Comenta el anciano, recordando cómo Kuchel se había abalanzado sobre otro hombre a pesar de su avanzado embarazo— Las mujeres de esa oikos son fieras luchadoras.

»Nunca debes hacerlas enojar —Le indica a su nieto

La siguiente pelea debía ser entre Dimo y Flegel Reeves contra Mikasa Ackerman, pero la última no aparece.

—Seguro que le pasó algo —Dice Uri, reflexionando que si bien Mikasa no es tan exageradamente puntual como Levi, sabe que ella no se retrasaría sin un motivo.

—Ojalá se hubiera rompido una pierna de camino hacia acá, o te juro que yo se la romperé —Responde Kenny, con la frialdad de siempre— Pelearás en su lugar —Le indica a su amante, porque ante la ausencia de Mikasa tiene que pelear otro habitante de la misma oikos— Ya después me las arreglaré con la mocosa.

Cuando padre e hijo entran a la arena, Uri se pone ante ellos, e inician el encuentro.

Erwin ve el combate mientras el abuelo de Eren le hace comentarios acerca de que Uri pelea mucho mejor que el resto de los Reiss, y Erwin le señala que eso fue porque recibió entrenamiento del mismo Kenny.

Y por estar conversando, no ven precisamente la secuencia que hizo que Uri cayera de sentón al suelo, mientras se sostenía la nariz que sangraba un poco.

Erwin y el otro adulto esperan que Eren les dé una explicación de qué había pasado. Pero lo único que escuchan del adolescente, es una exclamación de sorpresa. Deciden que lo mejor será ver y preguntarle después.

—Levántate, Uri. No te atrevas a dejarme en vergüenza —Le exige Kenny, quien únicamente levanta la voz lo necesario para que su erómeno le escuche, pero con un claro reproche.

El Reiss, en el fondo también está molesto consigo mismo por haber sido golpeado así, y sobre todo porque su amante estaría decepcionado de él.

Con clara molestia se pone de pie, determinado a ganar el combate sí o sí, y ni siquiera cuando logra dejar al padre de combate se relaja, no lo hace hasta que se le confirma que ha ganado luego de noquear al hijo.

Cuando Uri sale de la arena, se acerca a su amante con la mirada baja. Se aprieta la nariz con un gesto de dolor, no levanta la mirada, como si ni a eso tuviera derecho.

El Reiss se siente fatal. ¡Ha decepcionado a su amor!

Le duele su nariz pero su dolor interno es muchísimo más grande. Tan grande que sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, aunque es fácil echarle la culpa al golpe recibido.

Erwin los ve con cierta curiosidad. Recuerda las veces que ha coincidido con ellos en alguna reunión de bebedores. Aun rato antes de comerse a besos, Kenny acostumbra sentarlo en su regazo, mimándolo como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

Gran contraste con que ahora el mayor actúa como si no se diera cuenta de que su erómeno ha regresado.

—Creo que tiene la nariz torcida —Dijo Eren, viendo al ganador del anterior combate.

—Eso parece —Responde su abuelo— Pero conociendo al telestai de los Ackerman, seguro no permitirá que me acerque a revisarlo.

A Uri cada vez le pesa más la indiferencia de Kenny. Siente que va a llorar, así que decide alejarse.

—Iré a ver dónde están las niñas —Dice como pretexto para irse, pero antes de dar el segundo paso, el Ackerman le ha puesto la mano en su hombro.

—Espera —Le indica. Erwin no alcanza a escuchar que además le pide que le deje ver su nariz, solo mira que Kenny se coloca frente al rubio que baja el brazo para permitirle observarlo.

La mirada del mayor es severa, como si le detestara. Al final Kenny levanta ambas manos en un rápido movimiento para tomarlo desprevenido: con una mano le sostiene la cabeza para evitar que la mueva, y con la otra le endereza el tabique haciendo que Uri suelte un quejido.

—Imbécil —Dice el mayor. Erwin está atento a sus movimientos, así que nota la discreta forma en la que le acaricia con tosquedad la cabeza –le recuerda a las caricias bruscas que Levi a veces le da-.

—Mikasa e Historia ya deberían estar aquí —Dice Uri— Iré a la oikos.

—Ve… Y más les vale que tengan un motivo para no llegar a tiempo.

Erwin, aunque ve que el menor de los dos se aparta, sabe que las cosas entre los dos están bien.

Se quedan allí, viendo las siguientes luchas, en algún intermedio Eren relata la finta con la que terminaron golpeando a Uri, y la barrera inicial hacia Erwin ya se ha disipado: De momento ya no se muestra incómodo de que el hombre le dirija la palabra, además de que, han terminado compenetrándose en las cosas que tienen en común.

Mientras tanto, Historia está buscando al telestai de los Ackerman, o en su defecto a Uri, por suerte encuentra al primero.

—Señor Kenny —Le llama.

—¿Dónde carajos está Mikasa?

La chica le responde, y antes de que Kenny pueda decirle algo, un hombre se acerca.

—Oye Kenny —Era el padre de Uri— En el duelo queríamos agregar a mi nieto Ulklin, y para que veas que no somos aprovechados, te permitiremos agregar a la bastarda —Dice con desdén refiriéndose a la pequeña rubia que está a su lado.

Historia no puede evitar estremecerse. No comprende por qué ese hombre siempre le mira con desprecio.

—Agrega a quien quieras, imbécil. De todos modos les ganaré —Le dice Kenny al padre de su amante, y sin nada más que decirle, en seguida se dirige a la pequeña rubia— Enana, lárgate a la oikos, allá está Uri. Dile que se encargue.

»Tengo que patear algunos traseros aquí.

Historia no le contradice, nunca lo hace, pero ahora mucho menos.

Se va a toda prisa.

Eren y compañía siguen viendo unos cuantos encuentros más, incluso admiran la pelea de Kenny contra tres: el padre, el hermano y el sobrino de Uri. Que más que un combate parece una masacre contra el trío de Reiss.

El abuelo de Eren le indica que ya es hora de regresar a la oikos, Erwin se ofrece a acompañarlos, para saber dónde viven y visitar al adolescente al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo.

Más tarde, Historia está sentada al lado de Uri. Él percibe que su acompañante quizás quiera preguntarle algo, pero no se atreve. Finalmente se decide.

—Tío Uri —Así es como ella le llama, aunque no recuerda cómo fue que empezó a llamarlo así— ¿Por qué tu padre me mira con desprecio?

—No le des importancia, mi padre es un desgraciado, ¿por qué crees que nunca volví a vivir con él?

—Pero él parece tener algo personal conmigo.

—Claro que no, no tiene motivos —Pero Historia nota un titubeo.

—¿No tiene motivos o no los conoces? —Pregunta, sorprendiendo a Uri por la determinación que tiene de llegar al fondo de todo— Tal vez debería preguntarle directamente.

—No lo hagas —Responde sin pensar.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquiere, es cuando Uri se da cuenta de que lo ha atrapado.

—Está bien… —Suspira— Te contaré.

»Fuiste la hija de una sirvienta de mi antigua oikos, por lo que tu destino era ser una sirvienta.

Historia le mira sorprendida. Dura varios segundos sin saber qué decir.

—No puedo recordar nada antes de haber vivido contigo —Dice Historia, un tanto confundida.

Desde que tiene memoria, sabe que fue acogida en la oikos de Kenny, pero ahora no entiende cómo pudo haber estado satisfecha durante años con esa explicación, sin haberse atrevido a preguntar más.

—A Kenny nunca le gustó que yo visitara a mi familia, nunca me lo negó, pero si no lo hizo era porque sabía que yo no le iba a obedecer… Fue por eso que me di cuenta que mi padre te trataba mal.

—¿Cómo que me trataba mal?

—Te humillaba mucho, te castigaba injustamente, apenas y comías algo en todo el día... No lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeña. Tenías cinco años cuando decidí sacarte de allí —Sus ojos muestran un poco la rabia al recordar ese día, Historia estaba más sucia que los esclavos luego de una larga jornada en las minas— Creo que por eso te mira con desprecio, porque tu destino era ser una sirvienta en su oikos.

Su interlocutora, siente que hay algunas incongruencias en la historia, como si su destino era ser una sirvienta, ¿por qué no era tratada como una sirvienta en la oikos de Kenny?

Es cierto que el telestai no le trata con cordialidad, que le ha dicho que no es digna de recibir el mismo entrenamiento que un Ackerman, y que los únicos que le entrenan son Uri y Mikasa –y el padre de esta última cuando vivía-, pero el que Kenny le trate como le trate, no tiene nada de especial, Kenny tiene trato pesado hacia con todos, incluso –aunque en menor grado- hacia Uri. De Kenny comprende su comportamiento. Pero, ¿por qué Kenny había aceptado acogerla? Quizás por complacer a Uri, pero Uri, ¿por qué parecía tenerle tanta estima si solo era la hija de una sirvienta?

Pero todo eso quedó de lado cuando su tren de pensamientos se dirigió hacia otra idea.

—¿Y mi mamá? —Pregunta Historia.

—Murió en el parto —Su interlocutora, aun cuando no le conociera, no pudo evitar sentir un gran sentimiento de pérdida.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad, tío Uri —Está tan metida en su dolor, que no nota que su interlocutor se siente aliviado de que no le pregunte más.

* * *

Justo casi al llegar a la entrada principal de la oikos de los Jaeger, Erwin nota a Historia y a Uri sentados afuera de una puerta cercana.

—Mi hijo y yo somos médicos —Explica el anciano— Pero todo debe estar bajo control, sino mi hijo me hubiera mandado a llamar —Así que camina junto a Eren para entrar a la oikos— Lo esperamos aquí, mañana.

—Claro que sí, señor Jaeger —Responde el aludido. Mantiene el gesto amable hasta que ve que el médico y su nieto han entrado a la oikos, posteriormente se gira y se aproxima a la pareja que están afuera de la "clínica"— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Mikasa ha tenido uno de sus "episodios" —Explica Uri— Por suerte aun estuvo consiente para caminar hasta desmayarse a unas cuadras de aquí, así que Historia la trajo cargando el resto del camino — Erwin entiende perfectamente a que se refiere. Recuerda que la prima de Levi a veces tiene dolores de cabeza muy intensos. En ocasiones llega a tal grado que parece que se va a morir del dolor antes de desmayarse.

Aunque no tiene ni idea de cuando había sido la última vez que había perdido el sentido, porque los dolores de cabeza son hasta cierto punto comunes, pero no al grado de desmayarse del dolor.

Ese fue el motivo por el que no llegó al combate en el que había acordado participar.

—Me quedaré con ustedes a esperar —Dice Erwin.

—No se tome la molestia. Mikasa ya ha despertado, es cuestión de tiempo para que el médico nos permita llevárnosla.

—No es molestia —De verdad que no. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Levi le interesaba aun cuando planeara alejarlo como amante, pero quizás, quizás podían ser amigos.

Uri está a punto de decirle algo, va a insistirle con que no es necesario que se quede, pero le interrumpe notar que Mikasa va saliendo de la "clínica".

Se nota, por la torpeza de su andar, que le cuesta coordinar sus movimientos.

Solo ha bastado que el doctor le quite la vista de encima apenas diez segundos para que se levante y atraviese la puerta.

—Mikasa, aun no estás bien —Le llama el doctor, siguiéndola— Regresa al camastro.

—No, estoy bien… Puedo caminar —Gira el cuello con tal brusquedad que parece que la cabeza se le caería de no estar unida al cuerpo, también se nota que tiene dificultades con el movimiento ocular.

—Le he dado hasta la última infusión —Comenta el médico— Pero aún está débil y mareada.

—No importa, quiero irme —Insiste Mikasa.

—Bien —Dice Uri— Deja cargarte —Le indica, para sorpresa de Grisha, Erwin e Historia, quienes consideran que mejor debería convencerla de descansar.

—Yo necesito que me cargue —Responde Mikasa.

—Entonces apóyate en mí.

—No… Yo puedo sola —Uri frunce el ceño en evidente molestia.

—Te apoyas en mí o te regreso al camastro —Le advierte decidido, a Mikasa no le queda más remedio que aceptar pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros del amante de su tío, está tan débil que incluso Historia de decidirse podría obligarla a volver.

—No debería caminar aun —Le dice Grisha.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el médico —Agrega Erwin.

—También estoy de acuerdo con ustedes —Dice Uri— Pero ya conocen la terquedad de los Ackerman —Erwin no dice nada, pero reconoce que es verdad. Nunca le gustó usar un tono de orden con Levi, pero a veces no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo en el campo de batalla, ya entonces Levi forzosamente le obedecía, porque le debía respeto en su posición de amante menor y subordinado militar.

Pese a las insistencias de Uri, Erwin los sigue, como queriendo asegurarse de que llegarán bien –lo cual es obvio-. Historia se ha puesto del lado contrario al amante de Kenny, y Mikasa también ha terminado apoyando un brazo en la chica. Y aunque parecía que se desmayará en cualquier momento, no lo hace.

* * *

En una sociedad tan machista como lo es Paradi, en las oikos debe haber dos habitaciones para usarse como punto de reunión, una para mujeres y niños pequeños, y otras para hombres. A la primera se le llama gineceo y a la segunda andrón.

Al entrar a la oikos, Eren y su abuelo se dirigen al andrón puesto que aún no es hora de la cena. El adolescente cree que encontrará allí a Zeke y a Armin, quiere contarles de la pelea que vio de Kenny Ackerman con el trío de Reiss, sobre todo en burla al primero porque de seguro habría querido verla. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de su mejor amigo, mira al telestai de los Kruger.

—Buenas noches —Saluda el visitante, que es gran amigo de la familia, pero Eren no sabe por qué justo ahora le pone nervioso verlo, y eso no había pasado jamás.

—Buenas noches —Responde el adolescente, cuando se ha dado cuenta que su abuelo ya ha respondido y él por los nervios se había quedado sin habla— ¿No ha llegado Armin?

—Hace poco pasó a saludar —Responde Zeke— Dijo que se cambiaría de ropa.

—Iré con él —Dice el adolescente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Inquiere el anciano en tono regañón. Le parece una grosería que vaya a encerrarse al cuarto siendo que tienen visita. Armin no le afecta porque en sí solo es un acogido de la familia, aparte de que agradece que tuvo la suficiente decencia de cambiarse las ropas de mujer al menos por esta vez que vino un visitante, ¿pero Eren? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que se está portando groseramente?

—Tranquilo, Serguei —Llama el visitante al anciano— No se han visto en todo el día. Seguro Eren tiene cosas que contarle —Dice sonriendo, como queriendo dejar claro que no se siente desairado.

Pero la sonrisa del Kruger termina por poner más nervioso a Eren, porque parece que hay presunción, ¿sabe algo o solo lo dice para evitarle un regaño? Aunque está más seguro de lo primero.

Decide no darle vueltas al asunto cuando su abuelo le da permiso de retirarse.

Al llegar a la habitación, Armin ya se ha cambiado, únicamente se pasa el peine por el cabello para asegurarse de no tener ningún nudo. La apariencia era muy importante en los erdianos.

Si el rubio hubiera terminado su labor, le hubiera dicho que fueran al andrón para no desairar a la visita, pero antes de haber terminado de pasarse el peine, Eren le dice que tiene algo que contarle.

—Hoy se nos acercó un hombre. Creyendo que yo era un erómeno, le dijo a Zeke que tenía lindos ojos, y cuando le aclaró que en realidad yo era su hermano, dijo que quería cortejarme.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¡¿Y eso qué importa?! —Dice un tanto irritado, sorprendiendo a su amigo— Lo siento, Armin… Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero en el fondo, yo tampoco quería que me pretendieran todavía.

»Solo de imaginar que alguien me bese... —Hace una mueca de evidente repugnancia.

—Pero ya es un hecho, así que, entre más sepas de quien te pretende será mejor.

—Si no hay remedio…. Se llama Erwin Smith.

—¿Erwin Smith? —Balbucea asombrado, de pronto se pone a hacer memoria— Me parece que su padre fue un alto mando del ejército, y por lo que sé, él ahora ostenta su lugar… Es un hombre cultivado, tanto física como militarmente, incluso a veces ambos dan pláticas en las palestras—Armin no puede evitar sentir envidia de su amigo, aunque le hace feliz saber que estaría en buenas manos.

—No me estás ayudando a sentirme mejor —Dice Eren. Se imagina la presión que le meterá su abuelo ahora que sepa estas cosas.

—Lo siento, Eren. A mí tampoco me gustan mucho las leyes, pero hay que cumplirlas.

Y el otro adolescente odia el hecho de que su amigo tenga razón.

* * *

Levi, al saber lo acaecido, no duda en acudir a la "clínica" de los médicos Jaeger. Aunque termina topándose a Mikasa y compañía a medio camino.

No saluda, no pregunta, y actúa como si ver a Erwin le diera igual. Simplemente se acerca.

—Cargaré a Mikasa —Avisa para hacer que el par de rubios se aparten.

—No, Levi. Yo pu…— La adolescente ni siquiera termina la oración cuando su primo ya le ha levantado para cargarle— ¡Bájame! ¡No necesito que me cargues!

—No pregunté si podría cargarte, dije que lo haría —Dice secamente, y no suelta a Mikasa ni aunque proteste.

Los otros tres son espectadores, sobre todo Erwin, que le hiere un poco que Levi actúe como si nada, como si no le importara, como si le diera igual verlo o no. Es cuando confirma su decisión, debe alejarlo ahora que otro muchacho ha llamado su atención.

De momento no considera decirle a Levi, no piensa en darle una última advertencia, ya después se preguntaría si habría hecho alguna diferencia decirle que comenzaría a pretender a otro muchacho, si le habría hecho reaccionar y acceder a quedarse a su lado.

No lo piensa, pero en el futuro ya ni valdría la pena lamentarse.

* * *

En la oikos de los Jaeger, ya todos se encuentran reunidos para la cena, es el momento en el que Serguei decide anunciar que Eren tiene un pretendiente, y que mañana se presentará a la hora del almuerzo.

—Zeke lo conoce —Dice el anciano— Háblanos de él.

El primogénito de Grisha, durante medio segundo pone mala cara, el Kruger le hace una mueca de advertencia, y Zeke logra cambiar su semblante rápidamente, y de manera diplomática habla superficialmente de las cualidades de Erwin Smith.

—Te faltó decir que es un gran estratega, y uno de los hombres más inteligentes de todo Erdia —Dice el telestai de los Kruger.

—¿Y aun sabiendo esto ibas a despotricarle por querer pretender a tu hermano? —Le preguntó Serguei al mayor de sus nietos.

—Erwin tiene un erómeno —Intentó defenderse— Asiste con él en las guerras.

—Es cierto que su antiguo amante sigue acompañándole siendo su compañero de combate —Dice Eren Kruger– Pero todo mundo sabe que Levi Ackerman ya no vive con él, hace años regresó a su oikos.

»Ambos se complementan bien, por eso nadie les niega que asistan juntos, aunque ya no sean amantes.

»Y no digo que Eren deba elegir a Erwin, tampoco digo que no, lo único que digo, es que como Levi Ackerman es un luchador muy feroz, seguramente dejarían que asistiera aun cuando Erwin ya tuviera otro erómeno.

—Entonces nada le impide a Erwin Smith pretender a Eren —Dijo Serguei, para molestia reprimida de Zeke.

—De hecho vine a hacer un anuncio —Dice el telestai de los Kruger captando la atención de todos— Si me lo permiten, a mí también me gustaría pretender a Eren.

Y el aludido no puede evitar sentir que se tambalea.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Publicado el 29 de enero de 2018.

* * *

Cualquier duda les contesto su review o su mensaje privado :D

¿Serguei Jaeger aceptará que Eren Kruger corteje a su nieto? Bueno sí, pero hay que hacerla de emoción.

Grisha es un nombre ruso, por lo que a su padre le asigné un hombre así, si alguna vez el manga nos arroja un nombre, vendré a modificarlo aquí jejeje, mientras tanto así lo dejo.

Según estuve investigando, en Grecia había diferencia entre los esclavos y los sirvientes, y es que los esclavos son extranjeros que fueron vendidos como mercancía, mientras que los sirvientes, son trabajadores.

Según recuerdo, en el manga Grisha iba a revisar a Mikasa, pero no se aclara por qué, así que simplemente ideé que tenía migrañas.

Hace tiempo vi un fan art en el que Uri cargaba a Historia, y esta a su vez abrazaba un peluche de Ymir-Titan. A su lado Kenny cargaba a Levi. Como mostrando a los amantes en plan de niñeros. Se me hizo lindo imaginar que Uri tenía buena relación con su sobrina ilegítima, e incluso pensé en incluirlo en alguna historia, y esta es la primera que publico que mostrará precisamente esa relación. Curiosamente aquí Uri es la figura paterna de Historia, mientras que Kenny lo es de Levi… El fan art lo subí a mi página de Facebook, al álbum llamado Fanarts de SNK.

Sobre lo de que a Erwin no le gustaba usar su tono de orden pero a veces era necesario, lo digo porque luego de que devoraran a la titán hembra, Erwin le pide a Levi que recargue combustible y cuchillas, y este le responde que para qué, si no hay tiempo, y Erwin le dice «Es una orden, obedece», Levi solo parpadea y le responde calmadamente «Entendido, Erwin… Confío plenamente en tu juicio». No creo que a Erwin le gustara ordenarle, pero su frase sonó como a un "No tengo tiempo de explicarte, solo hazme caso", y Levi tuvo que acatarlo porque finalmente era Erwin el que le estaba ordenando.

También mi investigación arrojó que las mujeres eran una eterna menor en la antigua Grecia, algo que consideraban una propiedad, un mal necesario para asegurar la descendencia, y las hijas y esposas se la vivían recluidas en el gineceo. De la oikos casi solo salían a las actividades religiosas, ni siquiera era bien visto que recibieran visitas, a menos que hubiera un buen pretexto. La única Ciudad-Estado donde ser mujer no significaba un eterno encierro era en Esparta, donde eran educadas casi en pie de igualdad con los hombres –como estoy poniendo a Mikasa y a cualquier otra mujer miembro de las familias desterradas de Mare-.

Me mató poner a Eren bebé en plan de: No quiero que me besen.

Jajaja. Saludos y gracias por leer :D


End file.
